Akatsuki smut
by Kakuzuslittleone
Summary: A little collection of stories where poor little Animal Realm gets to be everyone's plaything. Readers get to decide the pairings, except for the first one. :3 yaoi!


Here's my first attempt at this kind of story. I hope I do well. Anyway, the way this one works is, I'll take a poll, and which ever pairing is suggested the most I will do. Though it always has to have Animal Realm Pein (male!) in it. If you don't know who that is, photo bucket is your bestest buddy. Anyway, I do not own Naruto or any of the Pein's unfortunately. T-T Anyway, on to the yaoi!!!!

They stood there, the six of them, all staring down at their enemy. He seemed rather unnerved by this, as they could all see him shaking. He'd proven himself to be a worthy adversary by beating Kakuzu, Hidan was nowhere to be found during that fight for some odd reason. They soon found out that the shaking was a façade, as he moved to attack first. They immediately responded by fanning out and surrounding him. They each tried to kill him separately, then together. When nothing else worked, Pein turned to Dein.

"Animal Realm! Find higher ground and summon Cerberus!" He ordered while he kept the man occupied. Dein looked around, but he found no higher ground near him. So he opted to summon from where he was. He stood there; ready to summon the giant dog the moment he got an opening. But as he watched, it dawned on him that Cerberus wouldn't be the best choice. When he finally got an opening, he summoned the chimera instead.

*After the fight*

They'd won the fight, so he didn't think this was necessary. As they were all returning to their rooms, Pein had pulled him off to his office instead. And here they were, Pein lecturing about following orders and what not. And him, not listening at all. It apparently began to show as Pein slammed his hand against the wall next to his head. "Are you listening Dein?! You put us all at risk today by not listening! What would you have done if your choice had gone wrong and one of us had gotten injured or died?!" Pein asked, seeming calm, but if you looked closer you could tell he was pissed.

Pein's pet peeve seemed to be people disobeying him. And though he always seemed calm and collected, he had this twitch that his left eye did when he was mad. It was something so small that you had to pay close attention, or just be really close to him to see it. Like right now. "Yes I'm listening. I would have felt horrible if that had happened. That's why I chose the chimera instead of Cerberus." He answered, regretting it the moment it left his mouth.

Pein instantly glared at him and slapped him. "It took us twice as long to beat him because you disobeyed me!" Pein yelled. Well, he'd pushed him past his limit of calm and collected. And now he was lecturing, again, only this time he was yelling. After about ten minutes of this he finally spoke up. "You are being such a pain in the ass right now…" And again, he regretted it instantly. Pein stopped lecturing and turned, giving him a creepy smile that would give Sein a run for his money.

"A pain in the ass? Really?!" Pein yelled as he slapped him again. Then he got really creepy. His face was suddenly really close to his. "Let me show you just how much of a pain in the ass I can be!" Pein growled as he shoved him against the wall. He pressed his body against his and kissed him roughly. This, of course, caught him off guard. He squeaked and blushed, trying to get away. What the hell was going through the other man's head right now?!

He took a deep breath of air when Pein finally backed up, then gasped and grabbed his shoulders when he started to suck on his neck. "P-Pein! Don't give me a hickey!!" He said as he tried to push him away. He heard a growl and then cried out as Pein bit down on his neck. He stopped pushing against his shoulders and grabbed the back of his head, holding it there. "I will give you whatever I want, and you will like it! Understand?!" Pein growled as he unbuttoned Dein's cloak. He nodded his head and just watched as Pein ripped open his shirt. He made a sort of whining noise though, because that had been his only shirt. He stopped as he noticed the dark glare Pein was giving him.

He moaned quietly and arched up towards Pein as he slowly circled his nipple with his tongue. If there was one thing he hated about foreplay, it was being teased! He didn't say anything though, because heaven only knows what Pein would do to him if he did! He heard the satisfied chuckle from Pein just before he began to lick and suck on his nipple. He moaned quietly and grabbed a handful of hair. He had been surprised when he'd first touched Pein's hair. Because of the spikes, he'd expected hard crustiness, but his hair had been as soft as his was! The spikes were natural!

He bucked his hips and whimpered, again getting that dark glare. He gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could pull off, then smirked triumphantly when Pein sighed and began to kiss down the exposed flesh, towards his now weeping hard on. How hard he was clearly shocked him as he looked at it surprised. Pein eventually got over his shock and very gently wrapped his hand around it. He moaned and bucked his hips when he felt his thumb press down on the tip and start circling, occasionally lingering on the slit.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Pein asked as he started to stroke him. He moaned and began to buck his hips into his hand. "No. But I figure I may as well get a bit of pleasure out of this, right?" He answered as he watched his hand work on him. Pein scowled at him, and then stood up. "Fun time's over!" He said as he pushed him against the wall. He began to undo his own pants, and the feral glint in his eyes terrified him. He felt like prey that had been cornered and was screwed….though it would be literally in this case.

Pein growled as he again pushed him against the wall and pressed his body against his. Pein seemed to have a thing for pushing him. He moaned as Pein pressed his body against him harder, their hard ons pressing against each other. Pein started to grind his hips against his, both of them moaning at the feeling it caused. He whimpered and again clung to Pein's shoulders when he was picked up and his legs were forced open. He instinctively clung to him tightly, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

He regretted that decision when he felt the tip of his hard on rub against his entrance, and that feral look came back. Except this time it was accompanied by a feral grin. "N-no…Pein don't!" He begged as he tried to move away. That smile just increased, and so did the strength of the grip on his legs. "P-Pein…come on buddy! I was just joking earlier! A-and I've learned my lesson! I have! I won't disobey you ever again, I swear! Just please! Please don't do this!" He begged as he tried to move away more.

"I don't think you've learned anything! What did I say when we first started? Hmmm?" Pein asked smugly as he moved his hips so his tip rubbed against his entrance a bit. Dein squeaked and blushed, thinking back to earlier. After a few minutes he finally remembered, and it must have shown on his face. "That's right! Here's one of the things that you will like, whether you want to or not!" Pein said, chuckling, as he used one hand to position himself, and the other to pull him down, with gravity's help, onto him.

He squeaked and continued to try and get away, before Pein fully penetrated him. "You see? You've learned nothing at all!" Pein growled as he used both hands and pulled him so he slammed into him. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and dug his nails into Pein's shoulders. It hurt so much, and he felt like he was being torn apart. Pein, of course, was completely fine, and showed no hints of remorse about how much he was hurting him. He just sat there, staring at his face.

After a minute of this, Pein finally decided he didn't want to wait anymore, and began to thrust his hips. He choked back a whimper and clung to him tightly. "I-it hurts…" He whispered as he buried his face in the crook of Pein's neck. "Good. Every time you disobey me, this will be your punishment. So remember this pain." Pein whispered back as he started a slow, gentle pace. He felt as Pein pushed him against the wall and started to bite and suck his neck. He moaned and began to buck his hips to push back against Pein as he thrusted into him.

The room soon filled with their moans and the sound of the pictures on the wall shaking and almost falling off as their pace quickly began to pick up. He clung to Pein tightly, trying to focus on anything but the stinging that happened every time he thrusted inside of him. Pein's hand slowly trailed down his body, teasing the spots that made him moan. He arched up and moaned loudly as his hand wrapped around his hard on and slowly began to stroke him.

"P-Pein!" He regretted saying that, as the sort of spell of intimacy they had quickly shattered. All the gentle caresses stopped and he began to slam into him as hard and fast as he could. The stinging quickly jumped up a few steps on the owies ladder to jolts of pain from his ass. They were so busy with what they were doing; they didn't notice the door to the office open, the squeak, and the door closing again. At one point, he felt Pein shift slightly and on his next thrust he screamed as white hot pleasure seared through his body.

"OH FUCK!!!" He screamed as he clung to Pein tightly. Pein smirked as he continued to thrust into that spot. "Scream more! Make everyone think I'm hurting you!" Pein whispered into his ear, nipping at it. Dein moaned and started to stroke himself. Pein kissed him roughly and sped his pace up, still slamming into that spot. "P-Pein! I'm cumming!" Dein screamed as he came, covering their bellies with his seed. Pein groaned and thrusted into him a few more times, then came inside of him.

Dein squeaked and blushed, looking at Pein with wide eyes. "That's right. I did it!" Pein said as he smirked and pulled out of him. He gently set him on the floor and kissed him softly. "Every time you fuck up, I'm going to fuck you senseless, understand?" Pein whispered into his ear as he fixed his pants. Dein just nodded, too tired to move any more than that. Pein smirked and walked out of his office, leaving Dein laying there.

Woot random yaoi pairing! I hope you liked, and as I said, in your review, just mention the next person you want to have his way with poor little Animal Realm. Whoever is most popular will be the next one! Hope to hear from you all! :3


End file.
